This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A pipe fitting may be connected to an end portion of a pipe used in transporting fluid (e.g., liquid, gas, etc.), for example, for closing the pipe, connecting the pipe to one or more other pipes, changing the direction of fluid flow through the pipe, connecting the pipe to one or more other pipes having similar diameters and/or different diameters, etc. In addition, in irrigation systems, fittings may be used for connecting an end of a pipe to one or more irrigation sprinklers.
Some pipe fittings may include a barb receivable within an end portion of a pipe. In these fittings, a clamp is often fastened over the pipe, adjacent where the barb is received within the end portion of the pipe, for compressing the pipe against the barb to form a sealed connection between the fitting and the pipe. However, fastening the clamp around the pipe can be burdensome and time consuming and typically requires one or more tools. As an alternative, a sealant or adhesive compound may be used to bond and/or seal the barb within the end portion of the pipe. However, the sealant or adhesive compound often requires time to set before the connection is secure and further work can be performed.